Lilith (Supernatural)
Lilith is a demon from the TV series Supernatural and the main antagonist of Seasons 3 and 4. She was portrayed by Katherine Boecher, Katie Cassidy, Sierra McCormick, and Rachel Pattee. History Lilith was the first demon ever created, when Lucifer turned a human into an evil corrupted spirit (a demon) as revenge for God telling him to bow before humans. For this act, Lucifer was imprisoned in Hell by God, but he escaped and corrupted Cain and Abel, so for further corruption God imprisoned Lucifer deep within the center of Hell. Lilith walked the Earth for a long time possessing and killing humans, and converting them to Lucifer, before she was imprisoned deep in Hell. According to Supernatural books, Lilith once broke out of Hell sometime in her imprisonment, and possessed the comely body of Sam's teacher, who he had a crush on, and she attempted to groom Sam for possession of Lucifer. However, Dean and John worked out what was going on, and Dean lured Lilith over to a railway, and they fought her, returning her to Hell. In 1978, Lucifer, speaking through the corpse of a dead nun through a sacrifice, told Azazel to get Lilith out of Hell where she was imprisoned, as only she could get him out of Lucifer's Cage, in the deepest area of Hell, where he was imprisoned. The Winchesters tortured a Demon in 2006 because he knew of Lilith's location in Hell and how she could be freed. Lilith was finally freed from Hell when Azazel eventually succeeded in opening the Hell's Gate when he convinced Jake, one of many whom he had given psychic powers, to open the Hell's Gate (since it was in the center of a giant Devil's Trap that a demon could not cross). Lilith was among the many demons who escaped. Unfortunately for the demons, Azazel was killed by Dean Winchester. Lilith eventually became the new leader of the demons. After Victor Henriksen, who had been out to get Sam and Dean (believing them to be guilty of the murders committed by nearly everything supernatural) became caught in the middle and helped them fight off demons, Lilith entered, possessing a little girl, and killed him, along with those with him, in an explosion of light. She was later revealed to be the demon who holds all the contracts whenever a person sells his or her soul to a demon, as Dean did to bring Sam back to life after Jake killed him. Sam and Dean began hunting down Lilith to kill her and end the deal. Lilith was possessing another little girl, but eventually possessed the body Ruby was possessing. She set the hellhounds on Dean, who killed him and sent him to hell. Her power did not work on Sam, forcing her to retreat. To awaken Lucifer, 66 seals needed to be broken. Once Alastair talked Dean into breaking the first seal in hell, Lilith began breaking more seals. At this point, the angels entered the battle, with Castiel bringing Dean back to life. In the end, Ruby and Sam tracked down Lilith, who was said to be the only one who could break the final seal. Unbeknownst to Sam, Lilith was the final seal. At the same convent where Azazel killed the nuns, Sam used his demon-killing power to kill Lilith, and with her death, Lucifer was awakened. In the second last episode of Season 4, Lilith is revealed to eat babies. Notes *Lilith is technically the only big bad to have successfully completed her overall goal and be triumphant over the Winchesters, although she had to die to achieve this. *Lilith was also the first person to succeed in killing Dean. Gallery Lilith02.png|Lilith, as she her first appearance Liliths_eyes.png|Lilith, possessing a young girl, identifies herself before destroying the sheriff's office. lilith03.jpg|Lilith obliterates the police station. Lillith.png|Lilith's second girl host and she's about to kill her host's grandfather. LilithRuby.jpg|Lilith possessing Ruby's host Lilith-in-Supernatural.jpg|Lilith's final host Lilith-4x22-demons-of-supernatural-9460844-1280-720.jpg Lilith7.png|Lilith dead Lilith-kill-TTL.jpg|Lilith is killed by Sam's powers. 494200.jpg Video Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Demon Category:Possessor Category:Villainesses Category:Deceased Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Telekinetics Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Deal Makers Category:Successful Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Fearmongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Dark Lord Category:Sorcerers Category:Minion Category:Evil Light Category:Collector of Souls Category:Recurring villain Category:Child-Abusers Category:Imposters Category:Misanthropes Category:Immortals Category:Old Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Teleporters Category:Mastermind Category:Henchmen Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Anti-Christs Category:Archenemy Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Messiah Category:The Heavy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Animal Killers Category:Evil from the past Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Provoker